Break Down The Walls
by RachelR519
Summary: Ally Dawson, a girl who suffered multiple losses at a young age has built up a tough exterior. When Austin Moon, a rumored "bad boy" arrives in Miami, the two teens get off on the wrong foot. They claim to hate each other almost immediately. Ally's hate towards Austin increases when he makes the stupidest mistake of his life. Will she forgive him? And will that hate turn to love?
1. Chapter 1

**So I've never really written anything like this before, but I thought I'd give it a shot. My stories are usually happy while Austin and Ally become a couple pretty quick, but this is different. They will become a couple, but not that fast. And both of them are kind of OOC. I hope you enjoy it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or anything else you may recognize. **

Ally POV

"Did you hear about the new kid?" Trish, my best friend asked me.

I looked up from my phone and raised an eyebrow. "Uh, no. And I don't really care."

She rolled her eyes and sat down at her desk. "I heard he's a bad boy. Apparently, he got kicked out of his last school for shoving some kid down the stairs."

I sighed. "Trish, I really don't care." _Who cares about some new kid,_ I thought bitterly.

"He's not going to judge you, Ally." She said softly.

I scoffed. "I don't care about that, Trish. Let him think what he wants. I don't give a crap."

She was about to say something, but the school bell ringing, signaling the beginning of class interrupted her. I was honestly thankful. If she was just going to give me a long speech about how the new kid wouldn't judge me for my crappy life, then I didn't want to hear it.

When I was twelve years old, my parents died in a car crash caused by a drunk driver. I, along with my twin brother, Adam, were in that car as well. I was the only survivor. When I awoke in the hospital and was told the news about the deaths of my parents and brother, I was in shock. Even though I was young, I still understood everything that I was being told. I was very bright for my age.

Too bad I didn't give a crap about my smarts, now.

After I was released from the hospital, I was put into foster care. I had no relatives in the area, so I was out of luck there. My foster family were nice and welcoming, but that didn't matter to me back then. I was just a little girl who had lost her family because of some idiot. And the fact that I lost my parents and brother due to some drunk, who ironically survived, didn't help my situation.

Five years. That was the amount of time I had been living with my foster family. There wasn't just me. There was Blake, a six year old boy who lost his mom when he was two, and his dad wasn't in the picture. And then there was Julia, a ten year old girl who lost both her parents in a house fire. She was only three when it happened, so she didn't remember. They were lucky.

I remembered every detail of the gruesome accident. I remembered the screams, the blood, and the shattered glass. I remembered it all.

"Ally!" Trish's voice snapped me out of my thoughts. My grueling thoughts.

"What?" I asked, my voice slightly wavering. I hated thinking about the accident, but it was something that occurred involuntarily.

"Class is over." She said, a slight frown on her face.

I nodded and stood up, throwing my bag over my shoulder. I murmured a quick bye and hurried out of the classroom, hoping that the tears that were filling my eyes wouldn't fall. I hated crying. It showed that I was weak, and I was anything but.

As I walked towards my locker, I got looks from passing students in the hall. Did I care? Nope. This was a regular occurrence. I was in middle school with most of my junior class, so they didn't understand why I was the way I was now. Nobody knew about my parents and brother except for Trish and all the teachers in school. You know what was funny? Nobody ever questioned where Adam was. We were twins, so we would be in the same grade, yet nobody ever mentioned him.

"Shit!" I yelped as I bumped into someone, causing me to fall on my ass. I slightly groaned and looked up, seeing a blonde haired boy wearing a black leather jacket.

"Watch where you're going, Princess." He spat and walked away, leaving me alone on the ground. I grumbled some incoherent words and stood up, rubbing the spot where I fell.

"I am nowhere near a Princess." I muttered under my breath, a scowl on my face. Once I approached my locker, I quickly opened it and grabbed my books for my next class. Creative writing.

Walking into class, I immediately claimed my seat in the back of the room. Sitting in the back usually prevented me from getting called on, and that's exactly what I liked.

Once the bell rung, our teacher, Mrs. Reid spoke up. "Good morning, class. I hope you all had a good weekend." She smiled warmly at us. "Today I will be ass-" She was cut off by the door opening, and the blonde boy from before walking in.

_You have got to be kidding me,_ I thought bitterly.

"Ah, you must be Mr. Moon." Mrs. Reid guessed.

The boy rolled his eyes. "Good guess, teach."

Mrs. Reid glared at the boy and put her hands on her hips. "I will not take that attitude, Mr. Moon. Now since it's your first day, I'll let you off with a warning, but if you're late again and you give me attitude, you'll get detention. Got it?"

"Whatever." He mumbled,

Mrs. Reid turned to us. "Class, please welcome Austin Moon to our class. Treat him with respect like you would with all your other classmates." She turned back to the kid whose name was Austin. "Austin, go have a seat next to Ms. Dawson."

Crap.

"Ally, please raise your hand." She ordered.

I sighed and raised my hand, a small scowl on my face. I didn't want some dick sitting next to me.

Once Austin claimed the empty desk next to me, he kicked his feet up and leaned back in his chair, his hands folded behind his head.

"Nice to see you again, Princess." He smirked.

"Shut the fuck up." I snapped quietly. If Mrs. Reid heard me, she would send me to detention. She wasn't one for profanity.

"Ooh. Is the Princess ticked off?" I stayed quiet, my jaw clenched. He was a real ass.

"Alright, class, today I will be assigning you a project." Mrs. Reid told us. Everyone groaned. "You will be paired up into pairs-"

"Do we get to choose our partner?" One of the students asked, cutting Mrs. Reid off.

She chuckled softly. "Sorry, but I will be assigning the partners." More groans. "Anyway, for the project, you and your partner will be creating a five to ten page story on any idea you please. You will then read your story to the class so that you can get critiqued. This project counts for seventy-five percent of your grade."

Great. I would actually have to do work.

"Now for the partners." She began.

I tuned her out while she announced the partners, but I came back to when she announced my partner.

"Austin and Ally."

Oh, fuck me.

**Okay, I know this was short, but this story is just getting started. I'm actually really excited for this one. Like I said, I've never really written anything like it, so this should be interesting. **

**Review, favorite, and follow! Your feedback means a lot. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Genre: Drama, Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

Ally POV

Why? Did the world hate me? Okay, stupid question. Obviously it did.

"Hello, partner." The douche himself whispered in my ear. All I did was roll my eyes and clench my jaw.

"Your project will be due in two weeks, so I'd get started immediately." Mrs. Reid suggested. "You may spend the rest of the class with your partner coming up with ideas."

The sounds of chairs screeching against the floor made me cringe. I didn't bother moving. If Austin wanted to work on the project, he could sit by me.

"Aren't you gonna move your little ass over here?" He snapped.

I shot him a glare. "No. If you want, you come over here."

He chuckled bitterly. "Not gonna happen, Princess."

"Stop calling me Princess!" I snapped, gaining the attention of all the students in class.

"Ally, is everything alright?" Mrs. Reid asked me.

I nodded. "Everything's just dandy." I muttered sarcastically.

During the rest of the period, I just stared at my desk. Austin was on his phone the entire time, so we didn't even start the project. If he didn't want to do the project, then fine. I would do it myself. If it wasn't worth so much, I wouldn't even do it. But I had no choice, now.

As soon as the bell rang, I bolted out of class and headed straight towards the courtyard. I knew Trish wouldn't be in the cafeteria for lunch since she had lunch detention, and I didn't feel like sitting at a table by myself. Nobody ever went to the courtyard, so I would have peace and quiet.

Leaning against a tree, I pulled out my iPod and shoved my ear buds in. I closed my eyes, and the memories of my family began rolling like a film. This always happened, but sometimes I wished it didn't. It was hard to think about my family when they weren't here anymore. I missed them more than anything, and there was nothing I could do to bring them back. Sometimes I wished that I had died with them in that crash.

My eyes snapped open when I felt my ear buds get ripped out. And of course, standing right above me was Austin Moon.

"What the hell do you want?" I growled.

He smirked and sat down next to me, his back against the tree. "What? I can't come out here and enjoy the nature? You don't own the courtyard, Princess."

"Stop calling me Princess." I said through gritted teeth. "And if you won't leave, I will." I stood up and started walking away, only to come to a halt when he grabbed my wrist. He turned me around, that smirk still on his face.

"What is your problem?" I asked, annoyed beyond belief.

"I don't have a problem, Princess." He smirked and I scowled. "Now, when do you want to start the project?"

I chuckled somewhat sarcastically. "You want to work on the project? Bad boy Austin Moon?"

He scowled and sent me a glare. "I'd watch your mouth, Dawson." He stepped forward, our faces now inches apart. "You have no idea what I'm capable of, so getting on my bad side will do you no good."

I scoffed. "Do you really think I care about getting on your bad side? Besides, you're already on mine." I sent a fake smile his way before heading back inside.

_I seriously hate that kid,_ I thought.

When school officially ended, I went straight home. Since I didn't have my license, I had to walk. Not that I actually minded. Walking was a good way for me to clear my thoughts.

"I'm home!" I shouted, walking into the house I had lived for the past five years.

"We're upstairs, Als!" Jennifer, my foster mom shouted back. I nodded to myself and walked upstairs, finding Jennifer, Blake, and Julia in her bedroom. Well, Jennifer and Patrick's bedroom. Patrick was my foster dad.

Jennifer and Patrick were only twenty seven, so they were pretty young. I honestly loved them and my foster siblings, even if I didn't show it often. That's just how I was, now. I built up these walls that no one would be able to tear down.

"Hey, I just wanted to let you know that I'm heading out." I told Jen. She was sitting on her bed with Blake and Julia on either side of her, watching TV.

"Where are you going?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

I sighed. "Jen, please don't ask questions. I'll be back in time for dinner."

She nodded slowly. "Be careful." I nodded and quickly walked into my room, tossing my bag onto my bed before hurrying down the stairs.

Walking out of the house, I made my way towards the cemetery. The one place where I could actually see my parents and brother without actually seeing them. Kind of a bittersweet moment.

As I walked through the gates of the cemetery, my feet immediately went in the direction of the all too familiar graves. I could find them even with my eyes closed. That's how you knew I had been here too much.

I slowly sat down in front of the graves of my parents and brother, my legs crossed like a pretzel. "Hi, guys." I spoke softly. I stared down at the ground and started playing with the grass.

This is what I had always done. I wouldn't really talk, but I would just sit in front of their graves. If I talked, I would just break down and cry. I hadn't actually cried in years. Pathetic, right? Not that I actually cared if people thought I was pathetic. Nobody understood what I went through, and the only way they would understand is if they went through that same accident. I wouldn't wish that pain on anybody.

I wish I could go back in time. Back before my family was dead. Back before I felt like an empty shell.

_"Mommy! Daddy! Are we there yet?" Eight year old Ally asked her parents. _

_They chuckled. Her mom turned in her seat to look at her kids, a smile on her face. "We're almost there, Sweetie. Are you two excited?"_

_"Yeah!" Both kids answered, giggling. "I can't wait to build a sandcastle." Ally smiled. _

_"I'm gonna go in the water with daddy." Adam said, causing his father's eyes to widen. _

_"Buddy, you know I have an issue with the water." He tried to explain. _

_"Are you scared, daddy?" Ally asked. _

_He stayed quiet. _

_"Daddy?" Adam asked. _

_"Yes." Their father murmured, causing the two kids to burst into a fit of giggles. _

_"Daddy's a chicken! Daddy's a chicken!" They sang in unison, causing their mother to laugh and their father to groan._

"I would do anything to go back." I murmured.

**I know these chapters have been short, but I promise that I'm just getting started. The next chapter will be in Austin's POV, and we'll get to learn about his past. Reviews are greatly appreciated. As well as favorites and follows! Love you guys!**


	3. Chapter 3

Austin POV

"Dad, I'm home!" I hollered into the large house as I slammed the door shut behind me. Since I didn't expect an answer, I wasn't surprised when I was met with silence. An uncomfortable silence at that.

I rolled my eyes and clenched my jaw as I made my way upstairs. Walking into my room, I slammed my door shut and kicked off my worn out converses.

Deciding to not sit in silence, I grabbed my cell and called Dez, my best friend back in California. He picked up on the second ring.

"Hey, buddy! How's Miami?" His chipper voice echoed through my room since he was on speaker.

I couldn't help but chuckle. "Hey, Dez. And Miami's alright."

"Better than Cali?"

I scoffed. "Definitely not. I've only been here a few days and I already want to go back."

"And I want you back, buddy." He said, his tone not as chipper. "Cali's not the same without you."

I frowned. Dez had been my best friend since we were little, so moving away was hard. When I told him my dad and I were moving to Miami, he broke down. He was actually crying, and it took him about an hour to calm down. I hated that I was leaving California, and I hated that I was leaving my best friend.

Moving here was not what I wanted at all. My stupid father made us move for his stupid job. If my mom was here, she would have tried to convince him to stay in California, but sadly she wasn't. My mom died when I was fifteen due to breast cancer. And ever since her death, my dad had been distant, burying himself in his work. I barely saw him anymore.

Losing my mom and my dad distancing himself from me was the reason I turned into a "bad boy." I wasn't always like that. But when you basically lose both your parents, you change. I apparently changed for the worse. The only people I would act normal around are Dez and my little sister Skylar. She's only six years old, so I was basically taking care of her. My dad didn't give a shit about us, and all I felt was anger towards him.

Who would basically abandon their children when they needed them the most? Mike Moon, that's who.

"Buddy?" Dez's voice snapped me out of my thoughts. My angered thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, sorry, Dez. Look, I need to go." I told him. "I have to go pick up Skylar."

Even though I couldn't see him, I knew he was nodding. "Alright, I'll talk to you later."

"Bye, Dez." With a sigh, I pressed the _End_ button on my cell. I put my shoes back on and grabbed my car keys before hurrying downstairs. Skylar was at school, and today was her first day like mine. She was only in kindergarten, so I wasn't worried about her making friends. See? I cared about my little sister. I wasn't a heartless jerk like some people thought.

Pulling into the school parking lot, I spotted my little sister standing outside with some other kids. As soon as I got out of the car, a smile broke out on her face and she ran towards me, her arms spread outwards. I chuckled and scooped her up in my arms.

"I missed you, Austy!" She shrieked, giggling as I peppered her face with kisses. Now, normally I hated the name Austy, but I was fine with it when Skylar said it.

"I missed you, too, Sky. How was your first day of Kindergarten?" I asked, placing her in the backseat and buckling her up.

"It was so much fun!" She exclaimed, a huge grin on her face. I kissed the top of her head and ran over to the driver's side, speeding down the road once I hopped in. During the whole ride home, Skylar talked about her day at school. I was glad that she had a good day to day. Me? Not so much.

I didn't care about being the new kid, but when you have girls throwing themselves at you, that's no so fun. There was only one girl who didn't throw themselves at me, and she was the only girl that I actually talked to. Kinda.

Ally Dawson. Just her name brought a smirk to my face. I loved messing around with her. It was just so much fun. But there was something different about her. She wasn't like other girls, and I wasn't sure if I liked that or hated that. There was a part of me that hated her, but a part of me that liked her. I sided with the part of me that hated her.

As soon as we got home, Skylar ran straight upstairs to her bedroom. Since my dad wouldn't be home till late and he wouldn't be home for dinner, I just ordered a pizza for me and Sky. Sometimes I wished my dad would just stay home from work for a few days to be with his family, but that would never happen. I knew the second my mom died that our family would never be the same. She was the glue that held us all together. And with her gone, our family fell apart.

And nothing would bring us back together.

Ally POV

"So, how was school, Als?" Patrick asked me as we continued to eat our dinner. We were having chicken with homemade mashed potatoes and broccoli. Jennifer was an awesome cook.

I shrugged, putting a piece of broccoli in my mouth. I swallowed before answering. "It was fine. We got a new kid, but that's it."

"Who's the new kid?" Jennifer asked me.

I mentally groaned. I really didn't want to talk about the douchebag.

"His name's Austin Moon. All I know is that he's a jerk, and unfortunately, we're partners on a project." I explained before taking a sip of my water.

Both my foster parents nodded. And just when I thought that conversation was over, Jennifer had to ask the dreaded question.

"Is he cute?"

"Jennifer!" Patrick exclaimed, a slightly amusing smile on his face. Really, Pat?

I groaned. "I am not answering that question." I stood up and walked behind my chair, pushing it back into place. "I'll be upstairs. Thanks for dinner." I grabbed my plate, dumped any leftover food in the trash and put the plate in the sink before hurrying upstairs.

After I spent some time at the cemetery, I took my time coming home. I just wanted to walk in peace and quiet, and even though cars were driving past me, I was able to block the noise out. There was a part of me that was saying to stop going to the cemetery for a while, but there was another part telling me to never stop going. If I stopped going, I had a feeling I would do something I would regret. I was honestly afraid of that.

Walking into my bedroom, I quickly slipped into the bathroom and turned on the water, letting it heat up. I removed my clothes and tossed them in the hamper before getting in the shower. The hot water felt so relaxing that I never wanted to get out. Well, I wouldn't if I didn't mind being a prune. But since I did, I got out after twenty minutes.

Once I was in a nice, clean pair of pajamas, I threw my hair into a messy bun and brushed my teeth. All I wanted to do was go to sleep, and even though it was only eight at night, that's exactly what I did.

But I woke up two hours later due to nightmares of the crash. My body was drenched in sweat and my breathing was ragged. These nightmares were nothing new, but they would get more graphic and gruesome every time.

Let's just say I didn't get any sleep that night.

**Again, short chapter, but I liked it. You got to see what happened to Austin's family and understand why he acts the way he does. Please review! I'm not updating until I get a good amount of reviews. And I'm at the point where I might just delete this story. Not a lot of people are reading it, so why bother writing. But if I get a good amount of reviews, I'll continue. If I don't, this story will be gone by the end of the day. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Prepare for some drama!**

Ally POV

I fought to keep my eyes opened as I trudged my tired body through the halls of Marino High. The constant nightmares were like my cups of coffee. They prevented me from falling asleep. Every time I closed my eyes, the bodies of my parents and brother entered my mind, and all I wanted to do was cry. But I didn't. Crying was for the weak, and that's what I no longer was.

"You look like crap." Trish commented as I approached my locker. I glared at her as I entered my combination. "Nightmare?" Trish was the only one I told about my nightmares. Not even my foster family knew.

I nodded, a yawn escaping my mouth. "I think I got like, two hours of sleep." I shoved my bag in and slammed my locker shut before leaning my head against it, my eyes closing.

"Why didn't you just stay home?"

"Because then I would have to tell Jen and Pat the reason I got no sleep, and I don't want to." I explained.

"Ally, maybe you should tell them." She spoke quietly.

My eyes snapped open. "Why the hell would I tell them? Trish, you're the only person I can talk to about them."

"Why? I mean, I'm not complaining or anything, but you have Jennifer and Patrick to talk to."

I nodded in agreement. "That may be true, but they didn't know them. You did. You were part of our family before it got shredded to pieces by a drunk idiot." My voice got quieter as I spoke, but the harshness was evident.

A frown formed on her face. "Als-"

"Don't say anything, Trish." I cut her off softly. Before she could say anything else, I zipped past her and hurried towards my first class. I didn't care that she was in that class with me. I would most likely be ignoring her.

I spent the entire period trying to think of ideas for the story Austin and I would have to write. All my ideas were depressing and gruesome. If I suggested these ideas to the blonde douche, then he would insult me in some way. When it was time for creative writing, I claimed my seat in the back of the room and started writing in my diary. Yes, I kept a diary. I didn't care.

_Dear Diary,_

_The nightmares of the accident keep getting worse. The screams somehow get louder, and the blood gets more gruesome. I don't know what to do anymore. If I tell Jen and Pat, then they'll probably send me to a therapist. I don't want that. I can't talk to some stranger about the accident, they wouldn't understand. They didn't see their parents and brother get killed right in front of them. There are moments where I wish I could've died with them. Then I wouldn't feel so alone. I-_

Before I could write anymore, my diary was ripped out of my hands. I looked at the thief and was met with the eyes of Austin Moon.

"Austin, give it back!" I snapped, standing up. I went to reach for my diary, but Austin had his hand outstretched upward, preventing me from getting it. I hated that I was so short.

He laughed. "Does little Ally have a diary?" I continued to jump for the book with all my secrets, but I still couldn't read it. "I think I'm gonna read what little Ally writes."

"Austin, please." I begged, tears forming. Was I actually going to cry?

"Dear diary," He started. "The nightmares of the accident keep getting worse. The screams somehow get louder, and the blood gets more gruesome. I don't know what to do anymore. If I tell Jen and Pat, then they'll probably send me to a therapist. I don't want that. I can't talk to some stranger about the accident, they wouldn't understand. They didn't see their parents and brother get killed right in front of them." As he continued reading, his voice got quieter.

I looked at him, tears falling. This was the first time I cried in years, and it was all because of him. I looked around the room and saw that everyone was staring at us, jaws dropped. They now knew why Adam wasn't around.

"I hope you're happy." I whispered, my voice cracking. I snatched the book out of his hands and ran out of the room, ignoring the calls from my teacher. I just ran, not caring where I was going. Not caring that I was leaving the school.

I needed to be alone.

Austin POV

Did I just do that? Did I seriously just read her diary in front of everyone? And by the looks of it, no one knew about her parents and brother.

"Mr. Moon." I gulped and turned my head so I was looking at my teacher. "Principal's office, now."

Since I was feeling like a total ass and didn't feel like arguing, I nodded and slipped out of the room. The entire walk to the Principal's office got me thinking. And what I was thinking was that I was the biggest douche on the planet. I was no longer the "bad boy." I was just a douche.

I crossed a line with reading Ally's diary. I just felt like messing with her, but I went too far. Way too damn far. And that's exactly what the Principal told me. He didn't yell at me, but I knew he was holding himself back. Just by the tone in his voice, I knew he was disappointed in me. Now, I normally wouldn't care what the Principal thought of me, but I kind of did at this moment.

Because of what I did, I was given a week of detention. I didn't really care, because detention was nothing to me. But I was always suspended for the rest of the day. I took that opportunity to look for Ally since I had a feeling she left school. And I was correct when I saw her sitting on the park bench, her knees up to her chest and her head buried in between them.

"Ally," I spoke quietly, inching towards her.

Her head snapped up and her eyes darkened, something I never saw them do. And I only met her yesterday. "What the fuck do you want?" She spat. I flinched. "Came to make my life worse than it already is?"

I shook my head. "No, I came to apologize."

She laughed bitterly. "Why the hell would I accept your apology? You just ruined my life by reading my diary." Her voice cracked and more tears rolled down her cheeks.

I sat down next to her, and I was surprised when she didn't move. "Ally, I was an idiot. I wasn't thinking when I read your diary."

She didn't look at me when she talked. She just stared straight ahead. "Nobody knew about them." She whispered. "Just my best friend."

I knew immediately who she was talking about. "Why didn't you tell anyone?" I was surprised that my voice was so soft towards her. It was only like that towards my sister.

"Because I didn't want anyone finding out that my family was dead." Her voice cracked, sending a pang of guilt to hit my chest. "Only my teachers knew. Nobody ever questioned where my brother was, so I never had to answer."

I swallowed the lump in my throat. "How old was he?"

She sucked in a breath before letting it go. "We were twins."

My eyes slightly widened. Losing a sibling was hard, but when that sibling was your twin, that somehow made it harder. Because you literally did everything together.

"Ally, I-I'm so sorry." I said softly. "I really didn't mean for any of this to happen."

She shook her head and stood up. "I don't care, Austin. Apologize all you want, I don't give a crap." She finally looked at me. "And as for the project, you can fail for all I care. I never want to see you or hear from you again." And with that, she walked away, leaving me speechless.

If you asked me yesterday if I cared what Ally Dawson had to say, then I would say I didn't give two shits. If you asked me now, then I would say that I would stop at nothing to get her to forgive me.

Nothing.

**Was the drama filled? I hope so. Anyway, review, review, review! **


	5. Chapter 5

Ally POV

After I left Austin at the park, I ran home, tears streaming down my face. Jen and Pat were at work while the kids were at school, so I had the house to myself. I still couldn't believe Austin read my diary, revealing the secret that I had been keeping for years. Now the entire school would be looking at me sympathetically, giving me condolences. I didn't want that. And I couldn't believe Austin was the one to break me.

He was the one to make me cry. To break the damn that I had built up.

Running into the house, I bolted upstairs and slammed my door shut, locking it in the process. Sobs escaped my throat, and I hated that I was being so vulnerable. I never cried when I went to the cemetery, yet I cried because the douche revealed the biggest secret of my life.

"I miss you guys so much!" I cried, my words slightly muffled due to my hand over my mouth.

I clamped my eyes shut and tried to stop the tears from falling. I failed. I guess my emotions were overflowing since I had kept them in for five years. I was wondering if I would ever be able to stop, now.

Suddenly, there was a knock at my door, causing me to freeze. I was supposed to be alone.

I slowly walked towards the door and placed my hand on the knob, turning it. Once the door opened, I was slightly relieved to see that it was Trish.

"I heard what happened." Was the first thing she said. More tears rolled down my face and she immediately wrapped me in a hug. "I'm so sorry, Als."

"How could he do that?" I sobbed, wetting her shirt. She didn't say anything. "I hate him so much!"

"I know, Als." She whispered, stroking my hair. This is why I loved Trish. She was my best friend and she knew what would make me feel better.

Trish was the first person I saw when I woke up in the hospital. She was there when the doctor told me the news of my deceased family. She was there when I broke down. She was there for everything, and I was so grateful.

After a few minutes, I was able to stop the tears and somewhat calm down. I wiped my cheeks with the back of my hand and walked over to my bed, sitting down at the edge. Trish sat down on the loveseat and brought it closer to me.

"Does everyone know?" I asked quietly.

She slightly frowned and nodded. "Everyone was talking about it, and that's how I knew you were here."

I slightly chuckled. "I guess I'm just that predictable." She chuckled as well, but soon silence fell over us.

She spoke up moments later. "If it helps, Austin was suspended for the rest of the day and he has detention for a week."

It did help a little, but not that much. "I'd feel a lot better if he could just leave and never come back." I bit my lip and shook my head. "He tried apologizing, but I wouldn't have it. What he did was just…I don't even have a word for it."

"Messed up?" She offered. "Idiotic? Uh, I have a whole bunch, but we could be sitting here for hours if I say all of them."

I chuckled, a small smile gracing my lips. See? She knew how to make me feel better. That's why I was so lucky to have her as a best friend.

"Are you going to school tomorrow?" Trish asked softly.

Did I want to? No. Was I going to? "Yes." I replied. "I have to. I just hate that everyone's going to be talking about Adam and my parents."

She nodded in understanding. "I get it, Als." She gave me knee a reassuring squeeze. "But I'll be there with you the entire time."

I suddenly groaned, realization hitting me. "I have class with the douchebag. I can't even look at him."

"You could always transfer out of that class." Trish suggested.

"Trish, it's the middle of the semester." I reminded her. "It's too late."

She placed her finger on her chin, her thinking face appearing. "I could make him disappear."

My eyes widened. "Uh, I may hate the guy, but killing is not an option."

"Damn." She mumbled. "Can I beat him up?"

I playfully rolled my eyes. "No, you can't."

"Again, I say damn."

I couldn't help it, I burst out laughing. Trish joined in seconds later.

Austin POV

"I am such an idiot." I mumbled to myself as I walked home. I continued repeating those five words the entire way home, which was about a ten minute walk.

Why was I such an idiot? Why couldn't I just stop myself from being an ass? If I hadn't of read her diary, then no one would know about Ally's family, and she wouldn't hate me. But there was one question that was bugging me.

Why did I care if she hated me? I mean, I was telling myself yesterday that I hated her, so why was I heartbroken when she basically told me to get out of her life.

It didn't make sense!

"Ugh!" I yelled, running a hand through my shaggy, blonde hair. At least no one was outside, or else I would have gotten some strange looks.

As soon as I got home, I ran upstairs and collapsed on my bed. I just stared at the ceiling, my thoughts running a mile a minute. There were so many questions I was asking myself that were going unanswered, and I hated it. But one question stood out the most.

How was I going to apologize to Ally Dawson?

I didn't have the answer, and there was no one I could go to for advice. My father was never around, Skylar was too young, and Dez was…Dez. Sure he had his smart moments, but those came every few years. Not kidding.

"Why did I have to be a jackass?" I asked aloud. "Why did I have to basically ruin her life?"

"Why the hell are you talking to yourself?" A voice asked, causing me to shoot up. I looked in the direction of where the voice came from and my eyes widened.

"Dez?!" A smile broke out on my face and I tackled my best friend in a hug.

"Nice to see you, too, buddy." He laughed when we pulled apart.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked, that smile never leaving my face. He had a smile of his own.

"We have a long weekend, so I thought I'd come visit." He shrugged like it was no big deal. Well, his family was rich, so I guess it wasn't a big deal.

"Dude, you have no idea how happy I am to see you." I told him, collapsing on my bed. He sat down next to me.

"Want to tell me what's up." He said. "And why you were talking to yourself."

I looked at him, a frown replacing my smile. "I messed up, Dez. Big time."

He furrowed his eyebrows. "What could you have possibly of down on your second day of school?"

"I, uh, read this girl's diary in front of the class." I winced, the memory coming back to me. "And apparently she wrote about this accident where she lost her parents and brother, and no one knew."

His eyes widened. "So you-"

"Yes. I revealed her biggest secret." I finished, my eyes fixated on the floor.

"Wow," He murmured, shock evident in his voice. "Dude, I-I don't even know what to say."

I chuckled sarcastically. "I figured. I honestly hate myself right now." I ran a hand through my hair and slightly pulled at the ends.

"Austin, I've never seen you like this before." Dez said. "Well, not after your mom died."

I looked at him. "What are you talking about?"

"I mean, that whenever you did something bad back home, you didn't really care. What changed?"

"Dez, I've never done something this bad before." I pointed out. I was now pacing the floor. "I would pull stupid pranks and mess with everyone, but I never did something like this."

"Uh, I'm about to ask you something, but don't go crazy, alright." He said and I nodded, motioning for him to continue. "Do you like this girl?"

My eyes widened and I stared at him in shock. "What?!"

He winced. "I told you not to go crazy."

"Well that was before you asked me a question like that!" I exclaimed.

"You know, you're actually avoiding the question." He pointed out, a smirk on his face.

"Of course I don't like her, Dez." I told him. "I just feel bad for what I did."

"Or you're driving yourself crazy because a girl you like is hurt and upset." He stood up and placed his hand on my shoulder. "If this was any other girl, you wouldn't be like this."

I bit my lip and looked at my best friend. I hated what he said.

Because he was right.

**Chapter five is done! Review! I love reading them!**


	6. Chapter 6

Ally POV

_You can do this,_ I chanted over and over in my head. My hand was clutching onto my bag that was slung over my shoulder, like something would happen if I let go. Trish and I walked into the school, already gaining stares from everyone. I could hear the murmurs of our fellow classmates, and my heart ached when Adam's name was mentioned multiple times.

"You're doing great, Als." Trish whispered, rubbing my arm comfortably.

I decided to skip the trip to my locker, not caring about my books for class. I had a feeling my teachers wouldn't be making do any work, not like I had been doing much of that anyway. But I wanted to change that. My parents would be disappointed in me if they knew I wasn't doing well in school. And even though we were twins, I knew Adam would be disappointed as well.

Once Trish gathered her books for her first few classes, we went to first period. We immediately claimed our seats in the back of the room, and I did my best to ignore the stares I was getting by a few students in the room.

Tears pricked my eyes, and I hated that I was so vulnerable, now. And Austin Moon was to blame. By revealing the biggest secret that I had kept for years, he put my emotions on overdrive. I just wanted them to stop. I wanted to feel numb.

Taking in a shaky breath, my right hand that was slightly trembling grasping the locket I was wearing. The locket my parents gave me for my eleventh birthday. I had never taken it off since the day I got it.

"Trish," I spoke softly, my voice wavering. "I don't think I can do this." I looked at her as a tear rolled down my face.

A frown formed on her face. "Als, I know this is hard, but you're strong."

"Not anymore." I whispered, more tears falling. "And it's all because of Austin Moon."

Class was uneventful, mainly because I kept my head down and did my best to block out any noise. All I did was fiddle with the locket that was hanging around my neck, opening it every once in a while. Inside was a picture of the four of us. My parents, my brother, and me. We looked so happy, but now…

Three of them were gone, so who could be happy then?

When it was time for Creative Writing, my heart started pounding and fresh tears started to prick my eyes. How would I be able to face him after what he had done? He basically ruined my life by telling everyone that my family was dead. I didn't want anyone to know!

I was lucky that the classroom was empty when I walked in. Only Mrs. Reid was inside, and she was sitting by her desk. When she saw me, she gave me a sympathetic smile. I did my best to return one, but I couldn't. All I did was slightly nod and claim my seat.

"Just ignore him and everything will be fine." I muttered to myself. But somehow I knew that nothing would be fine.

When the classroom started to fill with students and my eyes landed on the blonde that ruined my life, I was no longer producing tears. My jaw clenched in anger and my hands formed into fists under my desk.

"Ally-" He tried to speak when he sat down next to me, but I wouldn't have it.

"Don't." I replied, my voice as cold as ice. "I don't want to hear any damn apologies."

"You have to know how sorry I am." His voice was somewhat pleading, but did I give a crap? No.

I chuckled bitterly. "How sorry you are? Wow, that's rich." I said, my eyes fixated on the blackboard in front of the room. I had yet to look at him since he sat down. Why was I even talking to him?

"I'm being serious, Ally." He said. "I'm so sorry. Please believe me."

I finally looked at him, my eyes dark with anger. "I meant what I said yesterday. I don't want anything to do with you, and no matter how many times you apologize, I won't care. I. Hate. You."

_Wow. That felt really good._

Austin mumbled something under his breath, but I couldn't make out what he said. Not that I cared.

"Alright," Mrs. Reid clapped her hands, gaining the attention of the class. "Has everyone started on the writing assignment?" Everyone in the classroom raised their hands except for Austin and me.

"Mrs. Reid?" Austin asked, raising his hand. Our teacher nodded, letting him continue. "Could I possibly work on the assignment by myself?"

She glanced at me and I had a pleading look in my eyes, but she just shook her head, causing my heart to drop. "I'm afraid not. You will work on the assignment with the partner that you were paired with." Austin nodded.

From the corner of my eye, I swore I saw a small smile appear on Austin's face, but I wasn't sure. What the hell was he planning?

"So, how was class with Austin?" Trish asked me, taking a bite out of her sandwich. It was lunchtime, and instead of sitting inside, she joined me out in the courtyard.

My jaw immediately clenched, but I slowly let it relax. "Well, he tried apologizing, but I wouldn't let him." I explained, taking a bite out of my own sandwich.

She nodded, a proud smile on her face. "Good for you, Als."

_Maybe I can get through this,_ I thought, a small smile appearing on my face.

After we finished eating our lunch, Trish and I walked back inside. Unfortunately, we had different classes. She had History while I had Music.

Music was the one thing Adam and I loved to do together. We both knew how to play the piano and guitar, so whenever we were bored, we would head down to our basement and write songs together. Those were the moments I cherished with my twin. Besides Trish, Adam was my best friend. We did everything together, so when he died, it was like a part of me died as well.

"Ally!" I stopped at the sound of Austin's voice. He started running over to me, but I just rolled my eyes and did my best to avoid him. "Ally, please!" He begged. He grabbed my wrist, forcing me to stop walking.

"Get the hell off me." I spoke through gritted teeth.

"No. Not until you listen to me." He still had a grip on my wrist, but he softened it.

"Why should I listen to you?" I asked. "You read my diary in front of the whole class, and you told everyone that my family died! I didn't want anyone to know!" I snapped, gaining the attention of a few students walking through the hall. I didn't care.

"I know." He said softly. Something flashed across his face, but I wasn't sure if I saw correctly. It looked like…regret? "You have no idea how much I regret what I did." So I was right.

I bit my lip to stop the tears from falling. "Why did you do it?" I asked, my voice slightly cracking. "Do you hate me that much? I've only known you for a couple of days!" He finally let go of my wrist.

"I know!" He quickly said. "Ally, please understand that I never meant to hurt you. I just wanted to mess with you a little, but I took it way too far."

I chuckled sarcastically. "No shit, Sherlock."

He slightly chuckled before turning serious. "Ally, please understand that I don't hate you."

_Stop talking to the person who ruined your life!_ My conscious screamed at me. For some reason, I ignored it.

"Can you please forgive me?" He begged.

I bit my lip. "I don't know if I can, Austin. You did something that was unforgivable, and I can never forget that."

He closed his eyes for a moment before opening them again. "I know." He murmured. "I know, but if you don't forgive me now, then I won't stop until you do."

_Persistent much?_

"Austin, you can try all you want, but nothing will work." I told him.

He frowned. "Ally, please. I was up all night thinking of ways to get you to forgive me."

"Why? I mean, why do you want my forgiveness so much?"

"Because I was hoping we could be friends."

I raised an eyebrow. "Friends? You're insane." I went to walk away, but he ran in front of me.

"Why is that such a bad thing?" He asked.

"Because we're completely different people." I told him, frustration settling over me. "Can we just drop this stupid conversation? We're already late to class."

"No." He shook his head. "I don't give a damn about class. I'm not letting you leave until we come to some sort of agreement."

I scoffed. "Agreement? Austin, just drop this, alright? We'll never be friends." Without another word, I walked away, leaving Austin alone in the middle of the hallway.

As I walked to class, I couldn't help but feel guilty. But the burning question was why. Why did I feel guilty telling Austin that we would never be friends?

**How was this chapter?! Who thinks Ally's being a little bit harsh, and who thinks that she's reacting the way a person should? **

**There will be Auslly moments, but you have to wait a couple of chapters. Sorry for torturing you guys! Love you!**

**Do you think we can make it to 50+ reviews? I only need 9 to make 50!**


	7. Chapter 7

Austin POV

"Dude, I don't know what to do." I told Dez.

"You can't just apologize to her." He said. "You have to do something for her. Make her see how sorry you are." I slowly nodded, taking in his advice.

After school, I went straight home and started complaining to Dez about my problem. He spent the day playing video games in my room. I didn't have to pick up Skylar from school she was going to get dropped off by a friend. Only the third day of school for both of us and she was doing better than I was. She didn't ruin a girl's life.

Since Dez was only here for a couple of days, he would be sleeping in my room. We had an air mattress, so he just used that. My dad had yet to see him since he came home from work late last night.

I paused the video game we were playing and looked at him. "Do you have any ideas? I was basically begging her to accept my apology, but she obviously didn't it."

Dez clasped his hands together and placed them in his lap, a serious look taking over his features. "Austin, you can't just beg for her forgiveness. You have to gradually show her that you're not a bad guy."

I released a breath I didn't even know I was holding. "Why did I have to be such an idiot?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?" He asked.

I shook my head. "I have a feeling I wouldn't like the answer."

"You really wouldn't."

I slightly chuckled and un-paused the video game. All I could think about was what I could do to show Ally that I was sorry. It was definitely going to take some time, but she was worth it.

Why? I don't know.

She just was.

* * *

I was so happy that it was Friday. If I could skip school, I would. I felt bad that Dez was just hanging out in my room while I went to school, but he said he didn't mind. He was just playing video games when I left, so he would be occupied for a while.

As for me, I was occupied with trying to figure out a way for Ally to forgive me. I was drawing a blank. But since we had to work on the project together, she would be forced to talk and hangout with me.

The second I walked into school, I spotted the familiar brunette standing by her locker. Thank God she was alone, because I had a feeling her friend would beat the crap out of me. I had seen her around, and let me tell you that she would not hesitate to chop my head off. Not exaggerating.

"Ally?" I hesitantly spoke, walking up to her. Her body tensed up at the sound of my voice, and I couldn't help but frown. She closed her locker and looked at me, her eyes shooting daggers at me.

"What do you want, Austin?" She asked, her voice just as cold as yesterday.

I sighed. "Look, I know you want nothing to do with me, but we need to start the project."

"You really want to work on the project?" She asked.

I nodded. "Believe it or not, I'm a straight A student, so I don't want to break that." Wow, I couldn't believe I just admitted that.

Her eyes slightly widened in surprise before returning back to their normal size. "Fine. We'll start today after school."

"My place or yours?" I asked, doing my best not to smile. I was happy that she actually agreed.

"Your place." She quickly said. I raised an eyebrow. "I mean, your place. Just, uh, text me the address and I'll meet you there."

"Or we could just walk together?" I suggested. All she did was glare at me. "Come on, please! I'm not that bad."

She scoffed. "Says the boy who told everyone in school my family died."

I flinched. "Ally, I said I was sorry. I'll keep saying I'm sorry until you believe me, even if it takes years."

She was silent for a moment before speaking up again. "I'll meet you by the front entrance after school." And with that she walked away.

I couldn't stop the grin that was appearing on my face. She agreed. She actually agreed! I didn't even care that I was getting strange looks for smiling like the Chesire cat, I was just so happy. Hopefully this would be the start of her forgiving me.

_Why do you want her forgiveness so much?_ My conscious asked me.

I inwardly rolled my eyes. "It's kind of obvious." I muttered under my breath, already walking to my first period class. Did I seriously just answer my conscious?

_Yes you did._

"I'm going insane." I shook my head and entered the classroom. Did I mention that first period class was filled with a bunch of idiots? Well it was.

"Hey, Austin." Brooke, one of the cheerleaders, flirtatiously waved, twirling a strand of hair.

"Yeah, hi." I greeted blandly, sitting down at my desk. Unfortunately, she was sitting in front of me, so she turned around and placed her elbows on my desk, her head in the palm of her hand.

"So, Austin," She started. "I'm having a party tonight, and I was wondering if you wanted to come."

"Sorry, Brooke. I already have plans." I acted like I was sad, which I wasn't. Why the hell would I want to go to a party when I could hang out with Ally?

_Just admit that you like her!_

Leave me alone!

"That's too bad." She pouted, giving me the urge to roll my eyes. "What are you doing?"

"None of your business." I snapped. Yeah, I really didn't like her.

Her jaw dropped. "Nobody talks to me like that!"

I chuckled. "I just did. Buh-bye." I watched her turn around in her chair, mumbling some incoherent things. All I did was smirk.

My first few classes were boring as hell, even Creative Writing. Ally wouldn't talk to me, which I wasn't really surprised, but I expected her to snap at me or something. But no. She just ignored me.

As I was on my way to the lunchroom, I felt a hand grab my wrist and pull me into the janitor's closet. I couldn't help but shriek a little, causing the person who pulled me in here to scoff.

"Wow, you scream like a girl." The person said.

I scowled in the dark. "Well when a stranger pulls me into a creepy janitor's closet, I tend to scream."

I couldn't help but squint when the person turned the lights on. Once I was able to see without the lights blinding me, I gulped.

"Trish, right?" I asked, trying not to sound scared or nervous. What? Like I said before, she could kill me because I hurt her best friend.

"That's right, Blondie." She jabbed her finger in my chest. "Now, I just wanted to warn you."

"Warn me about what?" I asked, eyes wide.

"That if you hurt Ally again, you'll be dealing with me." Her eyes darkened with anger and I almost jumped in my skin. "She has been through hell, and you telling everyone her biggest secret destroyed her."

"I said I was sorry!" I exclaimed.

She chuckled sarcastically. "You think an apology will make everything better? You're wrong, bucko. If I were Ally, I would never forgive you."

She took a step back, allowing me to release the breath I didn't know I was holding. "Trish, you don't understand how terrible I feel, alright?" I murmured.

She scoffed. "Yeah, okay."

"I'm being serious." I said firmly. "I'm doing everything I can to make Ally forgive me. I even told her that I wouldn't stop until that day came."

"Why, though?" She asked, her voice surprisingly soft. "I mean, you loved messing with her, and now it's like you want to be friends with her."

"That's because I do." I admitted quietly. "After I read her diary and saw the look on her face, I realized I took it way too far. I want to do everything I can to make it up to her."

She nodded, a small smile tugging at her lips. "You like her, don't you?"

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" I whined.

"I'm not going to answer that question, but don't bother lying to me." She said. "I can read people, and I know you like my best friend." She opened the door and turned to me, her face suddenly serious. "Do not hurt my best friend, Blondie."

I raised my hands up in surrender. "I won't." With one last nod, she walked out of the closet, leaving me alone.

**Weird way to end the chapter, but whatever. The next chapter will be when Austin and Ally are at his house. There will be some Auslly moments, so GET READY! Review! Love you guys! **


	8. Chapter 8

**I think you Auslly shippers will enjoy this chapter! **

Ally POV

"You ready to go?" Austin asked as he approached me by the school entrance. All I did was nod. "Cool." We both walked out of the school, an awkward silence around us. I still couldn't believe I agreed to go to his house.

"So uh, how are you?" He broke the silence.

I scoffed. "I'd be a lot better if I wasn't with you right now."

He flinched. "Ally, I get that you hate me, but could you put your anger towards me aside so we can get this project done?"

I looked at him and the second I looked into his eyes, I slightly frowned. I could see the hurt in them, but why should I care? He hurt me first.

"Fine." I mumbled. He sighed and gave me a quick smile as we continued walking towards his house.

Austin Moon was one confusing person. He hated me when he first arrived at Marino High, and I basically reciprocated those feelings. He was a total douche to me for no reason. And when he read my diary, revealing the secret of my family's death in front of our classmates, I immediately despised him. I still couldn't believe he did that.

There was a part of me that wanted to forgive him, but wouldn't that make me crazy? I mean, he was begging me for my forgiveness, so shouldn't I try to be civil towards him.

_Are you insane?_ My conscious asked me. _He ruined your life and you want to forgive him?_

"Ally, watch out!" Before I could comprehend what was happening, I was tackled to the ground by Austin. My arm skidded across the sidewalk, causing me to wince from the pain.

"Are you okay?" Austin asked me, his body hovering over mine. I tried not to look uncomfortable from the closeness.

I nodded. "What happened?" He stood up and lent me his hand, helping stand up.

"You were so deep in thought that you didn't even notice you were crossing the street." He explained. "There was a car speeding towards you, and since they wouldn't have had time to stop, well, I think you know where I'm going with this." He chuckled nervously, scratching the back of his neck.

I just stood there, shocked. He saved me. Austin Moon actually saved my life. Wow.

"You saved my life." I murmured.

Austin shrugged his shoulders, a small smile on his face. "I couldn't let you get hit by the car."

I don't know why, but I actually cracked a smile. "Well, uh, thank you."

His smile grew wider. "You're welcome." His smile soon vanished and I noticed his eyes fixate on my arm. I looked at it and saw that it was bleeding. There were multiple scrapes along my arm. Stupid sidewalk.

"Great. Just great." I mumbled.

"We'll clean it up at my house." He said softly. All I did was nod. "Come on. We're almost there."

I continued to follow Austin to his house, which just so happened to be a few minutes away from the spot where the car almost hit me. I still couldn't believe that I almost died if it hadn't been for Austin.

_Maybe Austin's not that bad of a guy._

When we walked up to Austin's front door, he turned to me. "Just letting you know, my best friend is visiting from California and he's kind of…weird."

"How weird?" I questioned.

"You'll see." Was his answer before unlocking the door to his house. What the hell did that mean?

Walking into his house, the sound of what I assumed was a video game filled my ears. It sounded like it was coming from upstairs.

"Dez, turn that down!" Austin yelled. Dez? Weird name.

"Sorry!" His friend yelled back.

"We'll get your arm cleaned up in the upstairs bathroom." Austin said. I looked at him and nodded. "Follow me." I followed him up the stairs, where he led me to a bathroom at the beginning of the hall. He told me to hop onto the counter, which I reluctantly did. He opened a cabinet and took out a bottle of peroxide and a big bandage.

"You really don't have to do this." I told him quietly. Why was he being so nice to me? It really didn't make any sense.

"I want to." He replied softly. He grabbed a cotton ball and put some peroxide on it before dabbing it onto the scrapes on my arm.

"Why?" I blurted out. "I thought you hated me."

He looked at me, a frown on his face. "I don't hate you, Ally. What I did to you was out of line, and I was just a stupid idiot."

I slightly chuckled. "I agree with you there."

He grinned before placed the bandage on. I couldn't help but notice that there were Barbie's on the bandage. I raised an eyebrow, silently questioning him.

"I know what you're thinking, Dawson." He snapped playfully. "But I have a sister, and she likes the Band-Aids with Barbie on them."

"You have a sister?" I asked.

He nodded. "She's six."

I hopped off the counter and quickly glanced at my arm before looking up at Austin. "Thanks for, uh, doing this."

"You don't have to keep thanking me. It's the least I can do."

_He's really not going to give up until I forgive him, huh? _

Feeling slightly awkward at the moment, I cleared my throat. "We should, uh, start the project."

He nodded. "Right, yeah. We can work in the basement since Dez is in my room."

"Okay." I opened the bathroom door and walked out, letting Austin walk ahead of me since I didn't know where to go. We walked back downstairs before walking over to a door which I assumed led to the basement. I was correct when Austin opened it, revealing steps. He flipped on the switch, illuminating the room.

"Whoa." I muttered under my breath as I scanned the basement. It was filled with different types of instruments. There were different types of guitars, a drum set, and even a keyboard.

"You like?" Austin's teasing voice snapped me out of my trance. I was astonished.

I couldn't help but nod. "I didn't know you played all these." I gestured to all the instruments.

"There's a lot you don't know about me, Princess." He smirked.

I rolled my eyes. "Are we really back to that nickname?"

He shrugged. "What? Don't like it?"

"Actually, no." I sent a quick glare his way before taking a seat on the couch. I grabbed my notebook out of my bag and set it on my lap. He followed suit, sitting on the other end of the couch. I scanned over the ideas I had previously written before scribbling them out. I could see Austin looking at me, but I ignored him.

"Do you have any ideas?" He asked me after a few minutes of silence. Awkward and uncomfortable silence.

I shook my head and finally looked at him. "Every idea have is kind of depressing."

"We can still use one of them." He said. "I mean, a story is a story."

"As true as that may be, I'd really rather not. They all revolve around the…accident." I whispered the last part. He nodded slowly.

An hour went by and we still had no ideas for the story. It was due in less than two weeks and we had absolutely nothing. I was a bit worried that we would fail this project, but there was a part of me that had some faith. A small part, but still a part.

"Can we take a break?" Austin whined.

I suppressed a smile. "Sure." I set my notebook aside. "So, where's your sister?"

"She's staying at a friend's house tonight." He answered.

I nodded. "You know, I should go. I mean, we have nothing and I know you probably want to spend time with your friend." I started packing away my things before standing up.

"Ally, you don't have to go." He stood up and looked directly into my eyes. "Believe it or not, I like hanging out with you."

"Really?" I was actually shocked.

He nodded, a small smile on his face. "I told you, I want to be friends with you."

I bit my lip and looked down. "I don't know, Austin. What you did was really unforgiveable."

_But he's doing everything he can to make you forgive him._

Man, I was so confused.

"I know what I did was completely out of line," He started "But I'll stop at nothing to make you forgive me. I won't leave you alone until we're good."

"Why does my forgiveness mean so much to you?" I asked, my voice just above a whisper.

He ran a hand through his hair. "Because the guilt of what I did to you is eating me up. I can barely sleep because the look on your face when I read your diary keeps popping up in my head. If I could turn back time and leave you alone that day, I would."

I wasn't sure if I saw it correctly, but I swore I saw some tears in his eyes. Why Austin Moon would be crying over me was beyond, well, me.

"Can we just start over?" He begged. "Act like none of this happened?"

_Act like none of this happened? Can I do that?_

I bit my lip. "If we start over, this doesn't mean we're friends. I still don't trust you."

He nodded furiously. "That's fine, I don't care. I will make you gain my trust. I swear I won't hurt you again, Ally."

I nodded and released the breath I didn't know I was holding. "Okay." I stuck out my hand. "I'm Ally Dawson."

He smiled and shook my hand. "I'm Austin Moon."

**Ooh, they started over! Do you think Ally will ever trust Austin? Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

Ally POV

I was at my locker getting my books for class when my locker was suddenly slammed shut. I narrowed my eyes at the person who did it. Austin Moon.

"What do you want, Moon?" I asked.

"What? I can't hang out with my friend?" He questioned innocently.

I rolled my eyes. "We're not friends, Austin." I pushed past him and started walking towards my class. For some reason, he wasn't in Creative Writing, so I didn't see him. I wasn't sure if I was sad or relieved.

"Ally, wait!" He hollered from behind me. I ignored him and continued walking. "Wait up." He grabbed my wrist and spun me around.

"What could you possible want?" I asked, my voice filled with annoyance. "Just because I said we would start over, doesn't mean I want to be around you all the time."

"Ouch." He put a hand over his heart in mock hurt. I scowled. "Alright, fine." He put his hands up. "I just wanted to know if we were working on the project today after school."

I nodded, a blank stare on my face. "We are. Can I go, now?"

He bit his lip and quickly scanned the hallway before grabbing my wrist, dragging me towards the nearest janitor's closet. We stood in darkness until he flipped the light switch, illuminating the small, cramped room.

"What the hell are you doing?" I whisper-yelled. "I'm going to be late for class."

"From what I've heard around school, you don't care about class." He stated.

I rolled my eyes. "I decided to actually focus on school so I can graduate and get the hell out of Miami." I glared at him. "Now why did you drag me in here?"

"I needed to do something." He said, his voice husky.

I raised an eyebrow. "And what would that be?"

"This." And with that, he stepped forward and crashed his lips onto mine.

* * *

I shot up in my bed, my eyes wide and my breathing slightly uneven. My heart rate was out of control, and if I looked in the mirror, I would assume that I was as pale as a ghost.

WHAT THE HELL DID I JUST DREAM?!

I glanced at the digital clock that was on my bedside table and saw that it was 8:35 AM. Since it was Saturday, I didn't have anywhere to be. And since I probably wouldn't be getting anymore sleep, I got out of bed and walked into bathroom, suddenly getting the urge to shower.

As I let the hot water hit my body, my thoughts drifted to the dream. Why would I dream about Austin? And why would I dream that he kissed me? It made absolutely no sense. And I wouldn't even be able to talk to Trish about my dream, because she would immediately jump to the conclusion that I liked Austin.

I did not like Austin. We weren't even friends. We were more like acquaintances. We went from enemies to acquaintances. Was it bad that I felt a little bit happy that we were no longer enemies? And all this changed in a span of three days.

Stepping out of the shower, I wrapped a towel around my body before grabbing another, using it to dry my hair. I walked out of the bathroom, grabbed my undergarments from my dresser and quickly slipped them on.

"Ally! Breakfast!" Jennifer hollered from downstairs.

"I'll be down in a minute!" I hollered back, hurrying over to my closet. I grabbed a random pair of jeans and a shirt and slipped them on. I put my hair into a messy bun and walked out of my room, making my way downstairs.

"Good morning." I greeted my foster family, taking a seat at the table. Waffles and pancakes were neatly placed on various plates, alongside some eggs and bacon.

As I was placing some of the food on my plate, I noticed everyone staring at me. "What?"

"Did you just say good morning?" Patrick asked.

"You never say good morning." Jennifer added, her voice filled with awe.

They were right. For the five years that I had lived here, I had never said good morning. Not once. So why did I say it now?

"Oh." That was all I could say.

"You've actually been more talkative lately." Jennifer noted. "What's going on?"

I shrugged and started eating my breakfast. Why was I being interrogated? But the truth was that I wanted to know as well. Why was I being more talkative?

"So, uh, what are you guys doing today?" I asked, trying to keep the conversation off me.

Jennifer and Patrick shared a quick glance at each other before Jen responded. "We're taking Julia and Blake to the park. You're more than welcome to join."

I nicely declined and continued to eat my breakfast. My eyes stayed focused on my plate throughout the entire meal. I stayed quiet, deciding to just sit and listen to the soft chatter of my foster family. I loved them, I truly did, but no one could replace my real family. The family that was dead.

After breakfast, I went back to my room so I could fix my hair before heading out. Normally I would stay inside all day and do nothing, but I thought that I would do something different. All this change was surprising me, but I wasn't sure if I was happy or worried about it.

After blow drying my hair and throwing it up into a nice ponytail, I grabbed my cellphone and walked out of the house, but not before informing Jen and Pat. I couldn't tell them where I was going since I didn't even know. I just felt like walking around.

As I walked down the street, I hummed the lullaby my mom always used to sing to me and Adam when we were little. Whenever we woke up from a bad dream, or couldn't sleep because of a thunderstorm, mom would always sing us the lullaby to help us fall asleep. It worked every time.

"Ally!" I whipped my head around to find Austin running towards me. He was wearing nothing but a pair of gym shorts. Yes, he was shirtless. I would be lying if I said he didn't have a nice body.

"Uh, what's up?" I asked as he approached me. I avoided eye contact, the dream I had of him reappearing in my head.

He shrugged. "I was just on a run when I saw you, so I thought I'd say hi." He grinned. "Hi."

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. "Yeah, hi. Can I go now?"

He slightly frowned. "I thought we were okay? After yesterday, I thought we could try and be friends."

"Austin, I told you that it's going to be a long time before we're ever friends." I said. "If we're ever friends."

He stepped forwards, placed his hands on my shoulders, and looked directly into my eyes. "I promise that I will do everything I can to gain your trust. I want to be your friend, Ally."

I shrugged his hands off my shoulders and stepped back. "Shouldn't you be hanging out with your friend?"

"He's still sleeping." He replied. "So, where you headed?"

"None of your business." I snapped and turned around, continuing to walk.

"Ally, please!" I ignored him and continued walking. When I felt his fingers wrap around my small wrist, I stopped walking. "Ally, what do I have to do to make you forgive me?" He asked, his voice sounding tired and stressed.

I still had by back turned to him. "Just leave me alone for a while." I told him. "It's going to take a long time before I can forgive you. What you did was unforgivable, so I don't even understand how I can look at you."

"You're technically not looking at me right now." He joked weakly. I didn't laugh. He sighed. "Ally, you have to understand that I didn't mean to read your diary. I was just messing with you. If I could take it back, I would."

"You sound like a broken record." I muttered.

"I don't care." He walked in front of me and placed his hands on my shoulders. This time, I didn't shrug them off. "I will repeat myself over and over until you believe me. I get it if you're mad at me, but please don't hate me."

I bit my lip and rubbed my arm. "I don't hate you, Austin."

He looked shocked, to say the least. "You don't?" I shook my head. "Does this mean you'll forgive me."

"In time." I answered. "But right now, I think you need to stay away from me. And about the project, I'll do it. I'll just write your name when it's finished."

"Ally-"

"Stop." I held my hand up. "If you want my forgiveness, do what I say. The more you're around me, the more anger I feel towards you. Just leave me alone for a few days." And with that, I walked away. I didn't bother looking back.

Did I make the right choice telling Austin to leave me alone?

I honestly didn't know.

**Alright, I know I'm giving you guys slow updates, but I honestly have no motivation for any of my stories. And I'm officially back at school, so that takes a lot of my time. I don't know when I'll have the next chapter up, but I hope you don't mind waiting since I probably won't have the next chapter up for a while. That goes for all my stories. I'm sorry, but I hope you guys stick with me.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I know I haven't updated this story in a long time, but I just completely lost my interest in it. I apologize to all of you who have been reading this story and enjoying it, but I will not be continuing it. Again, I am very sorry, but if I continued to write chapters, then they would just turn out crappy. I don't even think I'll be writing on Fanfiction anymore, but I will continue to read other stories. But I will be continuing to write on Wattpad. Thank you for understanding and thank you for reading and reviewing on all my previous stories. I appreciate it. I love you, guys. **


End file.
